A day with Rinku
by Yoyo Kid Rinku
Summary: Spend the day with Rinku! Chapter 2 up! (only took a couple months...)
1. A Day With Rinku

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own anything. That's why I'm here.

I know that Rinku's real name is Link. When/If you review me I don't need you to say that. But not everyone knows that. 

I don't think there are enough fics for this poor kid. So I decided to write this one for him.

******************************************************************************************

title: **A Day With Rinku**

by: Yoyo Kid Rinku

RINKU'S POV

***

__

Every night I have the strangest dreams. Each Sunday I have a different one. There are always six different characters: two heroes; two villains, one captive; one witness. 

Every Sunday I'm the hero. Monday the Villain. Tuesday the Sidekick. Wednesday the Goon. Thursday the captive. Friday the witness. Then Saturday I watch it like a movie.

When your born a demon, The heroes don't always win. When Your born a demon, the people that fight for good and justice are just as dead as a live fish trying to find a home in a central Australia dessert.

***

Every morning I'm the first to wake up. Most of the time it's just me and Chuu in the house. Sometimes Jin and Touya come over. Now and then Suzuki will stop by, sometimes he brings Shishiwakamaru with him.

It's not that me and Chuu are gay, he's kinda like a big brother. He's not really to fatherly if you know what I mean.

I make breakfast. Today I'm making pancakes, cuz they're easy. I have to add sake to Chuu's I used to wonder how he could tell the difference, but after Yusuke's Tournament when we were on Kurama's team, I made breakfast for everyone and accidentally poured in to much sake and didn't have time to make more, so I left it like that. I didn't know the sake got into every single pancake.

The worst part was, neither did they.

Touya had said they tasted strange, I lied and said that was how they always tasted. But the truth was, nobody but me knew how my pancakes tasted, because I'm the only one who eats them. Chuu always ate them with sake, so he didn't know the difference.

***

Chuu woke up and walked into the kitchen.

_God he smells._

"G'mornin Touya. I didn't... know you were.... here..." Chuu said drunkly.

__

Stupid buffoon. How do I survive with this guy!?

"It's Rinku. I'm Rinku. Breakfast is ready and on the table." Rinku said with a '#' (anger mark) on his head.

"I've never had your cooking before Touya. Where's Jin?"

__

GEEZ HE IS SO STUPID!!!

Rinku got a sweat drop on his head.

He smacked his head onto the bottom of his hand.

***

__

After a long half hour of being Touya, Chuu has fallen asleep in a tree outside our hut.

****

"...zzz...."Chuu said while sleeping.

Jin and Touya are in sight. They are walking out of the forest and are now outside the house.

"Jin! Touya! Up here!" yelled Rinku from the roof.

Jin looks up at the roof. Then Touya who cups his hand above his eyes to block the sun.

"What the blazes are ya doing up there?" Asks Jin who immediately flies up to get him.

_Hmph. party-pooper._

Jin got to the roof and looked around. It was a beautiful view. The tops of all the trees in the forest looked like a green frozen ocean that went on forever. 

Jin flew down and grabbed Touya who was staring at Chuu in the tree with his head tilted slightly to his left.

"Whoa! Jin!" Touya complained with fright in his voice.

Jin just smiled and sat Touya down on the roof.

Touya stared at the trees. He looked like he zoned out.

Then he looked down.

"Ack! It's to high." Touya said in panic.

__

Is he..."..afraid of heights?" Rinku accidentally said out loud.

"No." Touya said with confidence and fear at the same time still looking down, " I'm afraid of Falling from heights. Really, really high heights."

__

Yeah, he's afraid of heights.

***

__

We're still on the roof. We've been sitting in silence for the most part. A lot of sighing. As if everyone was holding their breath a second longer then the rest. like a song. They go: ..................sigh ......sigh ..................sigh ........................................sigh .........sigh ......................sigh ....ect.

It's actually kind of funny.

Chuu climbed up the wall some how. They're all just sitting there.

" Touya if you try to close your eyes or even blink it's gonna hurt now you know that." Chuu said which made everyone jump.

"....huh?" Touya was about to turn his neck to look at Chuu. 

__

I guess he had stiff neck cuz he suddenly closed he eyes tight and squinted his face with a pain look.

Oh My Gosh! "Touya!" Rinku said in fear.

(A/N Lemme explain. When Touya squinted his face he slouched. That caused his weigh to go more in front of him then in back. In English, He accidentally leaned forward and fell.)

Jin flew down and caught him just before he hit the ground. 

__

phew!

"Are you OK Touya? Touya?" Jin asked, "He Fainted!"

"Well he **is **afraid of falling." Rinku Replied.

***

__

It's Time for dinner! Since Jin's here he's making it. I really like it when they come. They're really nice and fun to be with. Chuu's fun to, but I don't know the REAL him. I just know the drunk one. 

"Where's Jin?" asked Chuu.

"Making Dinner in the kitchen." Rinku replied.

__

Touya's still sleeping. I'm kinda getting worried now. I'm sure Jin's worried too.

Jin walks into the room with a disappointed look on his face.

"Still asleep eh?" Jin said, "Well we got an hour so till dinner."

...

__

ok I'm bored.

***

__

Jin had made something for dinner. I don't wanna know what it was. It looked nasty but tasted good, and you know how that usually turns out. EW!

Touya was put in bed. He didn't wake up during dinner, guess I'll see tomorrow.

Cuz I'm going to bed.

See ya!

*************************************************************************************

Well. That's just about the longest thing I've ever written.

Want me to make a sequel? Then review!

__


	2. Yet Another Day With Rinku

This doesn't make sense at all. "A Day With Rinku" that means one. One day. Not two. One.

But noooooooo the readers want twooooooooooooo.

(mumbling) stupid readers messing with my titles I'll show them...I'll give'em this and this and then kapow! and then..and then...yeah that'll show them heh heh heh...

Disclaimer: I Don't own YuYu Hakusho

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Yet Another Day With Rinku (makes no sense!)

I woke up today to hear the TV blasting loud enough to put someone within 12mile radius deaf for life and more. My ears ached. I walked downstairs with my hands over my ears. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was 12:07AM

Who's the idiot that decided TV's should be able to go that loud? I'm gonna wring their neck!

As you can imagine, I fell.

Some guys on TV were making trucks out of spoons and started using power drills.

OW DAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL?

I started looking for the remote when I stopped.

I knew where it was. Chuu was sitting on it. That's why it was loud.

I managed to reach the TV.

_ooowwwwww! stupid Chuu! eeeeerrrrrggggghhh!_

I pressed and held down the volume down button.

dahm...this hurts...my ears hurt!

Eventually it was down. All the way down.

Thank gawd.

Someone touched my shoulder. I jumped and turned.

It was Chuu.

Wait a second...

His mouth was moving but...No sound came out...

He took me to the kitchen and grabbed a bunch of paper towels. Then pressed them against my ears.

what the hell is he doing?

I tried reading his lips. Maybe he knew he wasn't talking and wanted me to read them.

h...hold th...ese... these here...oh! Hold these here!

So I held them.

I lifted one off my ear and looked at it.

Blood!

Then I got scared.

He **is** talking!

My ears are bleeding from the TV!

Chuu ran upstairs.

A few minutes later he came back down saying something.

something...something...when...oh yeah?

What the hell?

He stared at me...

I guess he knows I didn't understand him at all.

He said something else slowly.

W...wait...wait he...wait here!

Jin came downstairs with Touya.

I guess he's okay.

Maybe he was just knocked out.

Oh they're saying something.

Chuu takes the towels off of my ears.

Jin starts talking.

Ow! My ears!

Chuu says stuff back and shushes him.

I cover my ears.

"Whiet! My eaws fert!" I yell to them.(really trying to say "quiet! my ears hurt!")

Ow! That hurt more! I didn't hear that at all! Why does it hurt?

Touya puts his finger to his lips. He puts his finger down and says something to them.

He gently takes my hands and takes them off my ears. He walks behind me and covers my eyes.

A pain goes through my ear. He keeps his hands there for a couple minutes.

When he takes his hands down, Chuu looks really concerned, Jin too.

Touya also looks sad. He motions them to follow him outside the room. They shut the door behind them.

There is NO way I'm deaf.

I reach into the cabinet and take out a glass cup.

I'm sure I'll hear this.

I drop it onto the floor.

My ears get sharp pain, other than that, nothing.

I glare at the shards of glass.

Maybe...I wasn't listening...

I reach up for another. My hand is shaking.

I'm scared.

Something grabs me off the counter.

It's Chuu.

Must of heard the glass.

He starts stroking my back.

I guess I was shaking a lot. He's trying to calm me down...

I guess I fell asleep because I suddenly find myself in bed. Chuu sleeping next to the bed in a chair.

He's like one of those ningen fathers.

I get out of bed and trip over one of his sake bottles.

"Ow!" I said rubbing my head.

Wait a sec...

"I...I herd myself!"

Chuu woke up. I didn't even realize he was snoring until he stopped.

"Chuu!" I said.

"...huh?"

"I can hear! I heard myself!"

"Great!" he said falling out the chair, "...les pardy!...aggh.."

"How about...we not and say we did"

"Whudeva ya sud partna"

"...yeah.."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I was gonna leave him deaf...but it made me feel bad so I made it temporary.

If any of you are wondering what the hell Touya did I'll tell you.

(it was all part of what I saw in my head)

Here it is from the narrators POV:

"shush! In case you didn't notice his ears are bleeding!" Touya softly whispered.

He gently takes Rinku's hands from his ears. He walks behind him and covers his eyes.

"Rinku, if you can hear me, raise your hand..."

They wait...no luck. Rinku just sits there.


End file.
